


В цвете

by Terquedad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Getting Together, Heavy flirting, M/M, SakuAtsu Week, Single work, Tattoo Artist!Au, Tattoos and Piercings, sexual content in chapter 3, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad
Summary: Повезло, что Мия Ацуму такой хороший тату-мастер, потому что, кажется, это его единственное достоинство. Он слишком громкий, самоуверенный и так любит флиртовать, что Сакуса едва не ушел из студии, даже не зайдя в нее. Но он точно знал, что свою работу Ацуму делает хорошо, поэтому остался и страдал.Чем дальше, тем больше он думал, что Ацуму не такой уж плохой.Сакуса знал, что должен был отказать, когда Ацуму попросил сделать ему тату.  Он не отказал.Обычная сделка переросла в нечто большее.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55
Collections: Haikyuu Captains миди R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shades of Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520910) by [DeathBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/pseuds/DeathBelle). 



Сакуса выбирал мастера, а не студию, когда записывался на сеанс три месяца назад. Студия его не волновала.

Он напомнил себе об этом, остановившись и уставившись на вход: дыру в стене со сверкающей неоновой вывеской «Тату и пирсинг». Если бы не она, Сакуса решил бы, что здание заброшено.

Может, он пришел не туда.

Он надеялся, что пришел не туда.

Даже достал телефон, чтобы свериться с адресом: вдруг он не заметил какой-нибудь другой тату-салон неподалеку. Его мастер просто не мог работать в подобном месте.

— Эй, ты заблудился?

Сакуса даже не оглянулся.

— Нет.

— Уверен? Выглядишь так, будто заблудился.

Он поднял голову, едва не ответив грубостью, но сдержался, поняв, что человек явно работал в этой студии. Пришлось сухо сказать: 

— Уверен.

Незнакомец приподнял брови. В зубах у него была зажата сигарета, татуировки поднимались по шее к обесцвеченным волосам. Он покосился на Сакусу, и выражение его лица слегка изменилось. Он усмехнулся:

— Ты здесь за татуировкой?

— Явно не за маникюром.

Парень рассмеялся. Он выглядел привлекательно, но самоуверенная ухмылка наводила на мысль, что лучше бы это было не так.

— Извини, но не похоже.

Сакуса ощетинился.

— А как было бы похоже?

— Не знаю. Может, если бы одежда была не такая понтовая. — Он пожал плечами. — Очень жаль, что у меня все расписано, а то бы я тебя пристроил. — Он бросил сигарету под угол здания и затоптал, оставив на земле вместе с двумя десятками других. — Могу записать. Есть окно через пару месяцев. 

— Нет, спасибо, — холодно ответил Сакуса. Ему не понравилось, что его сочли человеком, который позволит какому-то идиоту, бесцельно слоняющемуся по улице, набить себе татуировку. — Я уже записан.

— Да? К кому же?

— К Мие Ацуму.

Незнакомец расплылся в ухмылке, и у Сакусы похолодело внутри. Он знал, что парень собирался сказать, еще до того, как тот открыл рот.

— Вот это мне повезло. Мия Ацуму к твоим услугам. Рад наконец-то увидеть твое лицо, Сакуса. Чертовски привлекательное, надо сказать.

Сакусу передернуло. Его даже толком не было видно из-за натянутой на нос маски. Он бы указал на это, если бы не был занят лихорадочным придумыванием разумной причины для отмены сеанса.

— Давай, заходи, — позвал Ацуму, дергая дверь и театральным жестом приглашая внутрь. — Добро пожаловать в мой замок.

Сакуса не хотел заходить. Ни капельки.

Но он уже внес предоплату, поэтому стиснул зубы и сделал шаг.

К его облегчению, внутри студия была лучше, чем снаружи. Цвет стен скрывали многочисленные картины; комната ожидания была маленькой, но чистой, на стекле витрины с пирсингами ни пятнышка, а легкий запах антисептика успокаивал.

— Прямо туда, — сказал Ацуму, указывая дорогу по коридору. — До конца.

Сакусе стало интересно, отправили ли Ацуму подальше специально, чтобы не подпускать близко к клиентам.

Они прошли мимо пары других мастеров: один работал над цветной татуировкой на чьем-то плече, а другой сидел с телефоном в руках, откинувшись на спинку стула и закинув ноги повыше. Он был подозрительно похож на Ацуму, и Сакуса украдкой рассматривал его, пока они не прошли мимо.

— Пришли. Дай мне время подготовиться, ты рано.

Сакуса остановился у двери, изучая рабочее место Ацуму с изрядной долей скептицизма. Но придраться было не к чему, и Сакуса не мог понять, радует это или раздражает. Кабинет был идеально организован, с таким же уровнем стерильности, который Сакуса поддерживал в своей студии. 

— Сейчас протру. — Ацуму сражался с черным кожаным креслом, раскладывая в кушетку, потом обрызгал его и вытер насухо. — Садись, чувствуй себя как дома.

Сакуса сел, наблюдая, как Ацуму дезинфицирует рабочее место.

В конце концов, тут чисто. Если бы не было, он бы сразу ушел, забив на предоплату.

— Я удивился, когда ты написал, — сказал Ацуму, отрывая от рулона несколько десятков бумажных полотенец и складывая их в аккуратную стопку. — У тебя очень хорошие работы, Сакуса. На самом деле охренительные. Даже не думал, что мои тебе зайдут.

Сакуса молчал: не привык потакать тем, кто напрашивался на комплименты. Хотя непохоже было, что Ацуму именно этого добивался, так что, подумав, Сакуса все-таки сказал:

— Я высоко ценю стиль, в котором не могу работать. — Он посмотрел на висящий на стене большой холст с тщательно выписанным кицунэ: оранжевые хвосты напоминали закат, а полная острых зубов пасть — улыбку Ацуму. Его картину Сакуса сразу узнал: изучил все работы, прежде чем решился записаться.

— Уверен, что можешь, — возразил Ацуму. Он достал три маленьких пластиковых колпачка и наполнил их черной краской. — Может, немного практики, но таланта тебе хватит.

Сакуса промолчал.

— Хорошо, начнем, — сказал Ацуму. — Вот эскиз. Если не нравится — скажи, это не заденет мои чувства.

— Я сказал бы в любом случае, — ответил Сакуса, когда Ацуму плюхнулся на стул и развернулся к нему. — Мне плевать на твои чувства.

Ацуму положил эскиз на стол перед Сакусой.

— Как жестоко, Сакуса. Киёми. Мы все тут друзья, я же могу звать тебя Киёми, да?

— Нет.

— Отлично. Так что ты думаешь, Оми? Не очень детализировано, но я доработаю в процессе. Все будет так, как мы обсуждали.

Сакуса, слегка нахмурившись, изучал рисунок: мощный вихрь, закрутивший листья, а в центре — Кама-итати с острыми как бритва когтями. 

Ацуму не выдержал:

— Ну? Что не так? Я могу переделать, только скажи, что именно.

— Все нормально.

— Нормально? — переспросил Ацуму, скривившись. — «Нормально» недостаточно. Погоди, я сейчас…

— Мне нравится, — сказал Сакуса, лишь бы его заткнуть. – Все хорошо.

Ацуму недоверчиво изогнул бровь и откатился немного, окинув Сакусу взглядом.

— Ты из тех, кто не умеет в комплименты?

— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

— Будто умрешь, если скажешь: «Смотрится круто, Цуму, не могу дождаться, когда ты набьешь ее мне».

— Скорее всего, умру.

Ацуму фыркнул. Он забрал эскиз и подкатился обратно к рабочему столу.

— Ну что ж. Главное, что тебе нравится. На бедре делаем, да?

— Да.

— Хм, — Ацуму наклонил голову и хитро улыбнулся. — Думаю, штаны придется снять. Ужас какой. Помочь?

Как Сакуса ни старался, Ацуму не сгорел в муках под его взглядом, только рассмеялся.

— У меня под ними белье, — сказал Сакуса, встав и расстегнув пуговицу на джинсах. — Не перевозбуждайся.

— Не обещаю, Оми.

— Не называй меня так. Мы друг друга не знаем.

— Ты собираешься носить мой рисунок на коже до конца жизни, — сказал Ацуму. — Думаю, это повод для обращения по имени.

— Чем больше ты говоришь, тем сильнее мне хочется уйти.

— Но ты все еще здесь и снимаешь для меня штаны.

Оставив джинсы на середине бедер, Сакуса нахмурился.

— Ты ведешь себя настолько непрофессионально со всеми клиентами?

— Нет, — сказал Ацуму. — Просто ты особенный.

Верилось в это с трудом. С другой стороны, Сакуса не мог представить, что с таким отношением к клиентам Ацуму стал бы настолько популярным мастером. Качество работ, безусловно важное, теряло значимость, если Ацуму постоянно заставлял людей чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. И Сакусе сейчас должно было быть некомфортно. Хотя и не было.

— Ладно, хорошо, буду профессионалом, — Ацуму встал, отвернулся и открыл шкаф. — Мне надо побрить тебе ногу?

— Нет, я уже.

— Можно подумать, профессионал здесь ты, Оми, — Ацуму выдернул пару черных перчаток из коробки и отложил их в сторону. Подошел к раковине в углу и принялся тщательно мыть руки, пока Сакуса снимал джинсы и аккуратно складывал их на краю кушетки.

Ацуму тихо напевал, ополаскивая руки, насухо вытер их бумажным полотенцем и надел перчатки.

— Покажи, где хочешь.

Сакуса покосился на него, стараясь уловить в словах подтекст. Решил, что его там не было, приподнял край трусов и повернулся.

Ацуму наклонился, изучая место, и потянулся за спиртовой салфеткой.

— Понял. Ляжет идеально. Такой бледный, не очень часто выходишь на улицу, да?

— Так же часто, как ты поддерживаешь беседу без оскорблений.

Ацуму фыркнул и сел на стул.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты. У меня со всеми хорошие отношения.

— Очень сложно в это поверить.

Ацуму тщательно протер верхнюю часть бедра Сакусы мелкими круговыми движениями. Он действовал бережно, брови сосредоточенно сошлись на переносице.

— У тебя хорошая кожа. Я про цвет. Идеально для чернил

Сакусе раньше не говорили таких комплиментов. Он тихо сказал: «Спасибо», надеясь, что Ацуму не расслышит.

Когда Ацуму был удовлетворен — и Сакуса тоже, иначе заставил бы очистить кожу еще раз, — он отстранился и выкинул салфетку в мусор.

— Давай посмотрим, как ляжет рисунок. Не шевелись.

Ацуму осторожно взял трафарет, убрал подложку и, держа полупрозрачную часть за самые края, опустился перед Сакусой на одно колено. Он повертел эскиз, примеряя рисунок, только потом положил его на бедро. Прижал линии рисунка пальцами, начиная с середины и двигаясь к краям, и эти прикосновения расслабляли.

Ацуму медленно убрал трафарет, окинул взглядом отпечатавшийся на коже узор, склонил голову и улыбнулся.

На коленях он определенно раздражал гораздо меньше.

Сакуса сразу же прогнал эту мысль.

— Вроде неплохо, — сказал Ацуму. Он еще раз проверил рисунок и встал. — Вон зеркало. Жду твоего мнения.

Сакуса подошел к зеркалу, придерживая край трусов. Рисунок был идеальным, линии красиво изгибались по форме ноги. Он не смог бы выбрать для него лучшее место.

— Нормально.

— Ты меня убиваешь своим «нормально», Оми. Тебе нравится или нет?

— Да.

— Отлично. Забирайся, — Ацуму похлопал по кушетке. — Ляг и расслабься. А я о тебе позабочусь.

Сакуса хотел отказаться из принципа, но татуировку хотел больше. Он залез на кушетку, повернулся на левый бок, чтобы ничего не смазать. Ацуму открыл новую иглу, а Сакуса стащил с лица маску и отложил ее в сторону. В такой чистоте можно было обойтись и без нее. 

— Большинство людей не хотят делать у меня черные тату, — сказал Ацуму. Машинка зажужжала, от знакомого звука Сакуса расслабился еще больше. — В основном я бью цветные.

— Мне не нравятся цветные.

— Вообще никакие?

— Нет.

— Хм. Ну, на вкус и цвет. — Ацуму опустил иглу в один из колпачков, набирая немного краски. Его руки были покрыты цветными татуировками. Себе Сакуса никогда бы такие не сделал, но на Ацуму они смотрелись неплохо.

Ацуму развернулся с машинкой в руках и замер, залипнув на лице Сакусы. 

— Что? — прозвучало немного резко.

Ацуму заморгал.

— Ничего, просто… — он неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону Сакусы, но больше ничего не сказал. Подкатился ближе, провел пальцами по внешним линиям рисунка на бедре. — Если бы на улице я увидел тебя без маски, то понял бы, что ты тут по делу.

Сакуса втянул нижнюю губу, и один из шариков пирсинга тихо стукнул о зубы. Он отпустил его и сказал:

— Удивлен, что у тебя ничего не проколото.

Ухмылка Ацуму стала шире.

— Кто сказал? Просто эти места обычно не показывают на людях. Тебе покажу, если хорошо попросишь.

Сакуса опустил взгляд, но тут же заставил себя посмотреть в сторону. 

— Обойдусь, — сказал он максимально равнодушно.

Ацуму рассмеялся. Наклонился над Сакусой, прижал руку к бедру и удобнее перехватил машинку.

— Готов к первой крови?

— Не надо так драматизировать.

— Конечно, надо. Готов?

Сакуса расслабился. Если напрягаться — будет больнее, он знал это по собственному опыту.

— Да.

Первые уколы всегда ощущались острее всего, но сейчас и они были не так уж страшны. Боль отступила перед напряжением, с которым Сакуса смотрел, как Ацуму наносил штрихи, следил за твердостью его руки. Никакой дрожи. Сакуса снова откинулся на кушетку.

Он думал, что Ацуму будет болтать все время: казалось, иначе он не может. Но он молчал, и взгляд был таким же ровным, как линии, которые он набивал у Сакусы на коже.

Ацуму отстранился ненадолго, проверил только что сделанный контур, набрал еще немного краски. Протер кожу бумажным полотенцем и продолжил.

Сакуса закрыл глаза, убаюканный жужжанием машинки, давлением руки Ацуму и болезненными покалываниями, впивающимися в тело. За годы это стало сродни терапии. Сакусе никогда не бывало так легко, как в кресле салона. Тот, кто сказал, что татуировки вызывают привыкание, не ошибся.

— Как смотрится? — вскоре спросил Сакуса. Прошел час, а может и больше, он не знал точно.

Ацуму опустил иглу в краску.

— Хорошо. Хочешь проверить?

— Нет, продолжай.

Ацуму улыбнулся самыми уголками губ, намного мягче всех прошлых зубастых ухмылок. Он вернулся к работе, сосредоточенно хмурясь, ресницы трепетали каждый раз, как он моргал. Сакуса наблюдал, как двигались его татуировки, когда он сгибал руку.

Верхний край вихря подходил к боковой части бедра, и когда Ацуму начал набивать эту часть, Сакуса слегка вздрогнул.

Ацуму остановился.

— Все хорошо?

— Да.

Ацуму потер кожу над рисунком костяшками пальцев, будто пытаясь облегчить боль.

— Эта часть почти готова. Скоро буду прорабатывать тени.

Сакуса вздохнул, но ничего не сказал.

— Странно все бить черным, — сказал Ацуму, остановившись, чтобы сменить иглу. — Нечасто так делаю. Несколько месяцев не делал.

— Может, я ошибся.

Ацуму едва слышно рассмеялся.

— Не, получается хорошо. Я бы отказался, если бы не был в себе уверен. Я не собираюсь работать спустя рукава для другого мастера, особенно такого крутого, как ты.

— Значит, ты работаешь спустя рукава с другими? — спросил Сакуса.

— Что? Конечно, нет. Я не об этом. — Ацуму вставил картридж и набрал краску. — Я бы не стал делать что-то, если бы не был уверен, что получится хорошо. Репутация, понимаешь.

Сакуса понимал. Именно репутация и привела его сюда.

— Теней будет много, — сказал Ацуму, поглаживая бедро рукой. — Постараюсь закончить побыстрее.

Сакуса вздохнул и устроился удобнее.

— Не торопись.

— Уверен, что не хочешь взглянуть?

— Подожду, пока не закончишь. Если выглядит дерьмово, уже слишком поздно тебя останавливать.

Ацуму фыркнул.

— Ладно, тогда продолжаем.

Он дал Сакусе возможность передохнуть, прежде чем снова вонзить иглу. Из-за того, что кожа уже была раздражена, это ощущалось сильнее, чем раньше. Сакуса закрыл глаза и задышал глубже. Не так уж и плохо. Даже постоянная боль в своем роде успокаивала, как всегда на сеансах татуировок.

Когда Ацуму закончил, Сакуса был как в тумане. Пока Ацуму протирал кожу,  
он медленно приподнялся, опираясь на локти. 

— Все нормально? – спросил Ацуму, промакивая свежую краску бумажным полотенцем.

— Да.

— Встань и проверь, потом замотаем.

Сакуса встал, пошатнулся, но тут же восстановил равновесие. Он подошел к зеркалу, придерживая ткань трусов, и посмотрел на себя.

Ацуму был прав: получилось хорошо.

Линии были темными и четкими, а тени — безупречными. Тату обнимала изгиб бедра, ярко выделяясь на бледной коже, так же великолепно, как рисунок кицунэ на стене, даже несмотря на отсутствие цвета. Сакуса думал, что получится хорошо, но даже представить не мог, насколько.

— О, — сказал он.

Ацуму, который занимался своими делами, подошел.

— Что?

Сакуса повернулся дальше, рассматривая края рисунка.

— Что? — повторил Ацуму, подходя и заглядывая Сакусе через плечо. — Что-то не так?

— Нет, — Сакуса взглянул еще раз и отвернулся. — Мне нравится. Спасибо.

Ацуму растерянно моргнул, улыбнулся мягко.

— Без проблем. Рад, что нравится. Иди сюда.

Ацуму опустился на колени, тщательно, но бережно нанес мазь на свежие чернила. Закончив, стянул перчатки и для защиты обмотал ногу Сакусы пленкой. Его пальцы, нежные и теплые, задержались на внутренней стороне бедра, прежде чем исчезнуть.

— Рассказать о базовом уходе? — спросил Ацуму, закрепляя пленку кусочками пластыря. — Не хочется, чтобы ты запорол ее, потому что не знаешь, что делать.

— Думаю, справлюсь.

— Как скажешь. — Он в последний раз расправил края пленки, помедлив, и поднялся на ноги. — Все, Оми. Спасибо, что пришел, было классно познакомиться.

Сакуса взял джинсы с края кушетки. Нужно было надеть их, но не хотелось, чтобы они терлись об ногу.

— Сколько? — спросил он, достав бумажник из заднего кармана.

Ацуму плюхнулся на стул, откатился чуть назад и расплылся в улыбке:

— Как насчет бартера?

— Бартера?

— Да. Никакой оплаты, но я приду к тебе и ты мне что-нибудь набьешь.

Сакуса прищурился.

— Зачем?

— В смысле?

— Ясно же, что мой стиль тебе не подходит, — Сакуса рассматривал руки Ацуму. — Я не бью цветные.

— Даже для меня?

— А что делает тебя особенным?

— Я только что вложил сердце и душу в твою кожу, — протянул Ацуму. Он крутился из стороны в сторону, и стул скрипел так, что у Сакусы задергался глаз. — Это меньшее, что ты можешь для меня сделать.

— Я могу просто заплатить.

— Да ладно, Оми. Серьезно, сделай мне тату. Я видел твои работы — они поразительны. Думаю, это честная сделка.

На самом деле честная. Сакуса не знал, почему отказывался. Он пытался придумать причину, но не мог; были только причины согласиться.

— Ладно, — медленно проговорил Сакуса. — Хорошо, бартер.

Ацуму расплылся в широчайшей ухмылке. 

— Зашибись! Я надеялся, что ты согласишься. Уже знаю, что хочу. В любом случае собирался к тебе обратиться. И сейчас, познакомившись лично, хочу даже больше, — он нашарил свой телефон. — Дай мне номер. Ну, для упрощения связи. Не хочу полагаться на интернет.

У них не было никаких проблем, когда они планировали тату Сакусы, но он не стал на это указывать. Просто продиктовал цифры — проще, чем спорить.

— Пришлю тебе примеры попозже, — пообещал Ацуму, сохраняя номер. — Дай знать, когда будешь свободен. Наверняка у тебя все забито.

Так и было: полная запись на три месяца вперед, но для других мастеров он старался делать исключения.

— Наверное, смогу в следующем месяце. Проверю расписание, когда вернусь.

— В любой день, в любое время, — с неизменной усмешкой сказал Ацуму. — Если придется, отменю свою работу. Не могу дождаться.

Сакуса был на полпути к выходу, когда Ацуму его окликнул.

— Спасибо, что доверил мне свое тело, Оми.

Он не обернулся, но пока шел по коридору, подозрительно похожий на Ацуму мастер отвлекся от запястья, над которым работал, и проводил Сакусу взглядом.

Выйдя на улицу, Сакуса еще раз посмотрел на студию. Пожалуй, она выглядела не так плохо, как показалось на первый взгляд. Идея прийти сюда снова не вызывала отвращения. 

Ацуму прижался лицом к окну и помахал. Отвратительно.

Сакуса махнул рукой в ответ и ушел.


	2. Chapter 2

Они встретились снова почти ровно через месяц, и Ацуму был таким же шумным и надоедливым.

Но, возможно, красивее, чем Сакуса запомнил, потому что, как только он увидел в дверях силуэт, подсвеченный солнцем, в груди появилось странное давящее чувство.

Которое почти сразу превратилось в раздражение.

— Оми-кун! Рад видеть тебя снова! Скучал по мне? Скучал же?

— А, это ты, — равнодушно ответил Сакуса. — Наверное, я перепутал даты. У меня другие планы, думаю, тебе придется вернуться позже.

Ацуму не дрогнул. Он подошел к стойке и облокотился на нее, ухмыляясь.

— Не ври, Оми-кун. Ты этого ждал так же сильно, как я.

— Я делаю тату каждый день. Эта не будет особенной.

— Конечно, будет. Она же для меня.

Сакуса вздохнул, но встал.

— Хорошо, давай покончим с этим.

— Надеюсь, ты не грубишь так всем своим клиентам, — сказал Ацуму, проходя за Сакусой в следующую комнату.

— Нет. Ты особенный, помнишь?

Ацуму фыркнул, а Сакуса сжал губы, сдерживая улыбку. Он никому — тем более Ацуму — не признался бы, что последние несколько недель довольно часто думал об этом сеансе. Ацуму хотел необычный рисунок, отличающийся от того, что обычно делал Сакуса, не только цветом. Если бы попросил кто-то другой, Сакуса мог отказаться: он был известен блэкворком и не планировал ничего менять.

Но Ацуму сделал ему хорошую татуировку, и это был единственный способ отблагодарить.

— Классное место, — отметил Ацуму, крутясь и изучая обстановку. — Это твоя студия, да? Я имею в виду, только твоя. Ни с кем ее не делишь?.

— Нет. Я не очень хорошо умею делиться.

Ацуму рассмеялся.

— И правда. Можно было догадаться.

Он с интересом рассматривал приколотые к стене листы бумаги: смесь концептов, набросков и еще не законченных работ.

Сакуса уже все протер, но сделал это еще раз: и для того, чтобы Ацуму знал, что тут чисто, и потому, что повторная дезинфекция все делала лучше.

— Этот классный, Оми, — сказал Ацуму и ткнул в один из недавних скетчей пальцем. — Реально офигенный.

— Льстить не обязательно — я уже делаю тебе тату бесплатно.

Ацуму обернулся.

— Неправда. Я заплатил. А доказательство у тебя на коже. Как зажило, кстати? Покажи.

Сакуса отвлекся от подготовки и обернулся.

— Я не собираюсь снимать штаны.

— Почему нет? В прошлую встречу же снял. Давай сделаем это традицией.

— Заткнись и сядь.

— Ладно, ладно, — Ацуму отлип от стены с рисунками, но не сел. Подошел к Сакусе и заглянул ему через плечо. — Какую марку чернил используешь?

— Не помню, чтобы спрашивал тебя обо всем, что ты делаешь в своей студии.

Ацуму вздохнул и отошел.

— Просто стараюсь поддержать разговор.

Будто ему приходилось стараться: Ацуму говорил как дышал. Даже обсуждая тату, он писал длинные и бессвязные сообщения. Целый абзац уходил на мысль, которую Сакуса выразил бы парой-тройкой слов. Ацуму был ураганом, от которого должно было хотеть укрыться.

Сакуса кинул взгляд через плечо. Ацуму сидел, лениво покачивая ногами, склонив голову на бок, продолжая изучать рисунки на стене. Когда он заметил, что на него смотрят, то широко улыбнулся, показав все зубы и сверкнув глазами. Сакуса вернулся к работе.

У него всегда был запас черной краски. Он тратил ее в таком количестве, что доставка приезжала каждые пару недель. Но цветной было катастрофически мало, пришлось заказывать дополнительно. Он открыл новые бутылочки и наполнил небольшие пластиковые колпачки, поставил их в ряд с черными.

— Хороший оранжевый, — сказал Ацуму. Он неожиданно оказался рядом, так близко к Сакусе, что их плечи соприкасались. — Мне нравится. Почти как закат.

Сакуса вспомнил картину в студии Ацуму. Он думал о том закатном кицунэ, когда выбирал оттенок.

— Уверен, что хочешь этого? Знаешь же, что большинство моих работ — черные. Если получится не так, как ты представлял, я не виноват.

— Можно подумать, — начал Ацуму, — ты когда-нибудь делал не охренительные тату. Думаю, я рискну.

Сакуса уставился на него, а Ацуму усмехнулся: вблизи выглядело почти пьяняще. Сакуса слегка толкнул его локтем.

— Я сказал тебе сесть. Мешаешь.

— Пытаюсь заодно поучиться, — Ацуму все же отступил на пару шагов.

— Наблюдая, как я готовлюсь? Если ты этого не умеешь, я в ужасе от того, что переступил порог твоей студии.

— Я просто все время притворялся, будто знаю, что делаю, — начал Ацуму. Сакуса на него не смотрел, но слышал веселье в голосе. — Я вообще не Мия Ацуму, а его брат. Все наврал.

— Видимо, мне просто повезло, что тату получилась хорошо.

— Да. Никогда до этого их не бил, — он помолчал и добавил уже серьезно: — Тебе все еще нравится?

— В противном случае тебя бы здесь не было.

— Просто уточняю.

Ацуму притих. Настолько, что Сакуса время от времени оборачивался убедиться, что он еще здесь. Когда все было готово, Сакуса вытащил перенесенный на трафарет эскиз и положил на рабочий стол. 

Ацуму тут же оказался у его локтя.

— Выглядит хорошо, Оми.

— Ты же уже видел. Я присылал фото.

— Да, но вживую смотрится иначе. Еще лучше, — Ацуму потянулся, будто собираясь прикоснуться, но отдернул руку. — Охренительные линии. Я бы такое целую вечность набивал.

— Хорошо, что не ты будешь ее делать. Снимай футболку.

— Я думал, ты никогда не попросишь.

Сакуса только собрался гавкнуть, но Ацуму уже стянул футболку и стоял в самом центре студии, полуобнаженный, загорелый, без тени смущения.

Сакуса отвернулся, задумавшись, не зря ли ввязался в это все. Подошел к раковине в углу и помыл руки несколько раз — обычное дело, а сейчас и повод не смотреть на Ацуму. 

— Подвинь кресло ближе к столу и сядь, — сказал Сакуса, отчищая костяшки пальцев.

Он ждал чего-то в ответ, возможно, подколку или сарказм, но судя по скрежету стула, Ацуму послушался. Сакуса вытер руки и неохотно повернулся: тот сидел боком, смотрел, вежливо наклонив голову.

Сакуса не задержался на нем взглядом. Не мог смотреть долго. Не верил, что сдержится и не опустит глаза ниже, проверить, проколоты ли соски.

Он вернулся к шкафу и надел черную маску, заправив резинки за уши. Латексные перчатки, тоже черные, были следующими. Ацуму заерзал, когда Сакуса их натянул и подошел, вооруженный дешевой пластиковой бритвой. Прикоснулся рукой в перчатке к спине, немного ниже плеча.

— Здесь?

— Да.

Сакуса несколькими быстрыми, короткими движениями провел бритвой по коже. Плечи покрылись мурашками, но Ацуму не пошевелился. Сакуса очистил кожу — дважды, просто на всякий случай, — и потянулся за трафаретом. Подтащил стул, сел на подогнутую ногу, чтобы быть повыше, и приложил трафарет к коже. Провел по изгибам всех линий пальцами, проглаживая их, и медленно убрал бумагу. Фиолетовый рисунок поблескивал на спине Ацуму, отражая свет ламп.

— Иди проверь, — сказал Сакуса.

— Если скажешь, что все хорошо, я поверю.

Сакуса ткнул двумя пальцами ему в спину:

— Иди.

Ацуму, фыркнув, поднялся, подошел к зеркалу. Обернулся, чтобы посмотреть через плечо, и пока он отвлекся, Сакуса смог проверить. 

Да, соски у Ацуму были проколоты.

Еще у него были изумительные татуировки на руках и шее — яркие, сочные.

— Смотрится идеально, — Ацуму повернулся, широко улыбаясь. — Получится круто.

— Тогда иди сюда, и я начну.

Ацуму подошел, встал перед Сакусой, чувствуя себя совершенно комфортно без футболки.

— Как ты хочешь?

Сакуса слишком резко открыл новую иглу и едва спас ее от падения на пол. Он выдохнул и сказал:

— Спиной ко мне.

— Понял, — Ацуму шлепнулся на кресло, оседлав его, немного наклонил спинку и сложил на нее руки, наклонившись вперед.

Сакуса встал и ногой приподнял стул повыше.

— Предупредишь меня или сразу начнешь? — спросил Ацуму, когда тату-машинка в руке Сакусы зажужжала.

— Ты уже делал это раньше. Тебе не нужны предупреждения.

Ацуму фыркнул и уткнулся лбом в предплечья.

— И правда.

Сакуса прикоснулся к плечу, немного натянул кожу, проверяя, как рисунок смотрится в движении. Взгляд скользнул в сторону, к татуировкам на руках. Хорошая работа. Сакуса собирался сделать лучше.

Первое прикосновение иглы было быстрым, буквально на одну точку, потому что Сакуса ждал, что Ацуму дернется. Но тот даже не вздрогнул; плечи не двигались и тогда, когда Сакуса занялся длинными, размашистыми линиями рисунка.

— Удивлен, что ты до сих пор не набил себе что-то подобное, — сказал Сакуса, потянувшись, чтобы набрать краски. — Ты сделал много подобных тату другим.

Ацуму замычал — Сакуса практически чувствовал его голос под ладонью.

— Очень долго хотел, просто ждал правильного мастера.

Сакуса прервался, изучая изогнутые, широкие и острые на концах хвосты кицунэ.

— Мог бы найти мастера, который, как и ты, специализируется на таком.

— Мог, — согласился Ацуму, когда Сакуса продолжил, — но у него не было бы твоих гребаных идеальных линий.

Сакуса закатил бы глаза, если бы Ацуму его видел. К тому же, глупо было отрицать, что комплименты, особенно от такого прекрасного мастера, были приятны.

— Ты променял хорошие линии на посредственный цвет, — сказал Сакуса, заостряя кончик хвоста.

— Нет, — возразил Ацуму. Он по-прежнему не двигался, даже не дернулся ни разу. — Великолепные линии и прекрасные цвета. Я в этом не сомневаюсь.

Ацуму слишком легко раздавал комплименты, но говорил вроде бы искренне.

— Расскажи мне историю или еще что, — попросил Ацуму. — Развлеки меня.

— Есть другое предложение. — Сакуса набрал еще краски. — Заткнись и дай сосредоточиться.

Ацуму фыркнул и поднял голову, чтобы бросить короткий взгляд через плечо. Волосы упали ему на глаза, на губах играла усмешка. – А еще говорил, что я непрофессионален. Лицемер.

— Я хотя бы не флиртую с каждым, кто приходит ко мне в студию, — сказал Сакуса. Он надавил на загривок. — Опусти голову.

Ацуму послушался, но добавил:

— Как и я. Говорил уже, что ты особенный. Ничего не могу с собой поделать.

Сакуса решил, что будет думать только о татуировке.

Через некоторое время он отодвинулся, протер кожу и сказал:

— Контур готов. Я могу добавить немного теней, будет хорошо смотреться и без цвета.

— Нет, — ответил Ацуму, выпрямляясь и разминая шею. Сакуса наблюдал, как двигается татуировка. — У нас договор. Ты от меня так просто не избавишься, Оми.

Сакуса так и думал, и был бы разочарован, если бы Ацуму согласился. Хоть он и сопротивлялся с самого начала, теперь хотел увидеть, что получится.

— Передохни, — сказал Сакуса. — Пять минут.

— Отлично. Как раз успею покурить.

Он наполовину слез с кресла, когда Сакуса не выдержал.

— Нет, ты не пойдешь на улицу со свежей татуировкой. Грязь попадет.

— Да ладно, я не собираюсь прислоняться к стене.

— Неважно. Моя студия — мои правила. Четыре минуты.

Ацуму вздохнул и встал. Отмахнувшись от пристального взгляда, сказал:

— Хорошо, понял, не буду выходить. Просто грустно встану у окна и буду бороться с никотиновой зависимостью.

— Если ты ищешь сочувствия, то пришел не туда.

— Ты очень ясно дал это понять, Оми.

Ацуму сверкнул улыбкой и пошел к входной двери. Сакуса наблюдал за ним, рассматривал новые, свежие линии на спине. Потом сфокусировался на расстановке краски на рабочем месте, не позволяя себе думать об облегающих джинсах Ацуму.

Тот неторопливо вернулся через пару минут, засовывая телефон в карман. Сигаретами не пахло, значит, послушался.

— Готов заканчивать? — спросил Сакуса.

Ацуму плюхнулся на кресло.

— Мое тело в твоем распоряжении, Оми.

Сакуса прищурился, но Ацуму только усмехнулся.Тогда он встал, протер спину, изучая работу. Сакуса был доволен и надеялся, что Ацуму тоже будет, когда они закончат.

— Можем остановиться и продолжить позже, — сказал он. — Если уже слишком.

— Не, я в порядке. Весь день могу так сидеть. — Ацуму побарабанил пальцами по спинке кресла. – Но если ты решишь быть помягче, жаловаться не стану. Ощущение, будто ты пытаешься срезать с меня кожу.

Сакуса равнодушно посмотрел на него, надевая новую пару перчаток.

— Ты уже делал это раньше, и должен был привыкнуть.

— Да, но ты жестче большинства мастеров. Будто специально стараешься причинить мне боль.

Сакуса не ответил.

Ацуму запрокинул голову.

— Погоди-ка… это правда, Оми?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я закончил или нет?

— Думаю, да, — сказал Ацуму со вздохом и уткнулся лбом в сложенные руки. — Не переживай обо мне. Я просто буду сидеть и страдать.

Он был до смешного драматичен.

Но все-таки продолжил Сакуса аккуратнее.

Цвета заняли больше времени, чем должны были. Ацуму, возможно, сделал бы все в два раза быстрее, ведь он часто бил цветные татуировки. Но Сакуса не хотел ничего испортить, поэтому работал медленно.

Несмотря на очевидную потребность постоянно жаловаться, Ацуму молчал.

Сакуса закончил через два часа. Откатился, отложил тату-машинку и вытер потеки краски с кожи.

— Все.

Ацуму вздохнул, его плечи зашевелились под рукой Сакусы.

— Наконец-то. Я начал думать, что умру здесь.

— Шанс есть: ты еще не ушел.

Ацуму фыркнул, поднимаясь. Встал перед зеркалом, обернулся через плечо, пытаясь все рассмотреть. Сакуса стянул перчатки и достал из шкафчика круглое зеркало.

— Вот, — сказал он.

— О, спасибо.

Ацуму, на мгновение коснувшись руки Сакусы, взял зеркало. Наклонил его, чтобы рассмотреть татуировку, и от улыбки, которая озарила его лицо, захватило дух.

— Черт, Оми. Получилось лучше, чем я мог себе представить. — Он скрутился посильнее. — Цвета просто охренительные. Я сам не сделал бы лучше.

— Сделал бы, — возразил Сакуса, забирая зеркало, когда Ацуму закончил. – Рад, что получилось нормально.

— Нормально? — повторил Ацуму. Он развернулся к Сакусе, поднимая брови. — Кто бы мог подумать, что Сакуса Киёми окажется таким скромником.

— Кто-то из нас должен быть. Два эго твоего масштаба в этой комнате не поместятся.

Ацуму рассмеялся и плюхнулся обратно в кресло, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда Сакуса заклеит ему спину. Закончив, тот провел пальцами по бицепсу, покрытому яркими цветами, и убрал руку. Непривычно притихший Ацуму обернулся. 

— Хорошо сделано, — сказал Сакуса и едва не потянулся, чтобы снова прикоснуться, но остановился. Вместо этого встал и стал прибирать рабочее место.

— Спасибо. — Ацуму перекинул ногу через кресло и сел лицом к Сакусе, держа руку перед собой и разминая пальцы. — Я в основном работал сам. На этой руке. Набил, что смог, а брат закончил. Ты себе делал что-то?

— Парочку.

— Можно мне посмотреть?

Сакуса почти сказал «да». Он хотел сказать да, и это пугало.

— У меня еще сеанс, — сказал Сакуса, протирая рабочий стол. — Уже скоро.

— А, хорошо, — Ацуму встал и взял футболку. Сакуса смотрел, как он одевается, исключительно из профессионального интереса: хотел убедиться, что пленка, которую он приклеил, не сдвинется.А вовсе не потому, что взгляд зацепился за напряженный пресс, когда Ацуму поднял руки.

— Очень жаль, — сказал тот, одернув футболку. — А я хотел угостить тебя ужином. Может, в другой раз?

Сакуса снова протер стол, стремясь сделать хоть что-то, лишь бы не смотреть на Ацуму. 

— Может.

К локтю слегка прикоснулись.

— Эй.

Сакуса отпрянул и обернулся. Ацуму стоял слишком близко и улыбался — нормально улыбался, а не самоуверенной, похожей на лисью, усмешкой. 

— Спасибо за нее, Оми. Мне очень нравится.

— Не благодари. Я просто вернул долг.

— Неважно. Ты мог отказаться. Спасибо, что ради меня вышел из зоны комфорта.

Сакуса хотел сказать, что сделал это не ради Ацуму, но не придумал ничего в поддержку этих слов. Других причин соглашаться не было. Так что он просто сказал: 

— Конечно. Всегда пожалуйста.

— Может, я скоро вернусь. Продолжить на всю спину. Как думаешь?

— Думаю, что в следующий раз ты заплатишь, как все.

Ацуму рассмеялся и отошел. Когда он не стоял так близко, дышать было легче.

— Без проблем. Уверен, что не хочешь показать тату? Проверить, вдруг надо подправить или еще что?

— Уверен. Она хорошо зажила.

Ацуму пожал плечами.

— Ладно. Если передумаешь, ты знаешь, где меня найти.

Он ухмыльнулся, прежде чем отвернуться. 

— Скоро увидимся, хорошо?

Сакуса не знал, что он подразумевает под «скоро». Они были в расчете. Других причин встречаться не было.

И хорошо. Ему не надо видеть Ацуму. Он ничего не потеряет.

Но он ответил: «Конечно», когда Ацуму выскользнул в дверной проем; прислушался к звуку, с которым открылась и захлопнулась дверь. Выглянул в главный зал и через окно увидел Ацуму, зажигающего сигарету. Сакуса тряхнул головой, вернулся к рабочему столу, чтобы подготовить все для следующего клиента. Не стоило думать об Ацуму, его ждала работа.

И только через несколько часов, уже после закрытия, он проверил телефон. 

Его отметили в посте в соцсети, и хотя не стоило удивляться тому, что в уведомлениях высветилось имя Ацуму, это было неожиданно.

Фотография была сделана в очень хорошем освещении, возможно, в студии Ацуму. «Только что набил новую татуировку у моего хорошего друга Сакусы! Посмотрите на эти линии. Моя любимая тату? Возможно. Посмотреть его профиль и подписаться можно здесь» — гласило описание.

Пост опубликовали полчаса назад. За это время у Сакусы появился десяток новых подписчиков, и еще два, пока он смотрел на экран.

Ацуму был смешон.

Сакуса не мог перестать думать о том, чем бы закончилась ночь, согласись он на ужин.


	3. Chapter 3

— Оставь пленку на сегодня, — сказал Сакуса, закрепляя ее. — Утром промой антибактериальным мылом, наложи мазь и снова заклей. Повторяй три дня. Запомнил?

Мальчик покивал, с изумлением рассматривая свою руку. Сакуса все еще не был уверен, что он достаточно взрослый для татуировки, хотя удостоверение личности выглядело как настоящее. 

— У меня есть распечатанные инструкции. Пойдем, дам тебе копию.

Мальчик с готовностью пошел следом. Сакуса вручил ему половинку листа с правилами ухода за татуировкой.

— Звони, если будут вопросы, — сказал он. — Через пару недель, когда заживет, загляни ко мне. Проверю, надо ли что-то подправить.

— Да! Спасибо, Сакуса-сан.

Сакусу передернуло. Он пошел к своему рабочему месту, одним ухом слушая, хлопнет ли дверь, чтобы убедиться, что мальчик и правда ушел. Собрал почти пустые колпачки из-под краски, оторвал несколько бумажных полотенец и едва не схватил инфаркт, когда кто-то заговорил у него за спиной.

— Ты только что сделал татуировку двенадцатилетке?

Сакуса резко развернулся — краска брызнула на стол.

Ацуму стоял в дверном проеме, скрестив руки на груди и явно забавляясь.

— Ой, я тебя напугал?

— Отвали, — бросил Сакуса, отрывая еще полотенца и вытирая беспорядок. — Он взрослый, я проверил документы.

— Ты же знаешь, что у некоторых подделки, да?

— Что тебе надо?

Ацуму пожал плечами и прислонился к косяку.

— Просто заскочил на минутку. Есть несколько вопросов о татуировке.

Сакуса выкинул полотенца в урну и развернулся.

— О татуировке? — спросил он подозрительно.

— Да. Ты набил мне тату на прошлой неделе. У меня есть вопросы.

— Ты тату-мастер, Мия.

— И что? Это не значит, что у меня не может быть вопросов.

Сакуса окинул его взглядом. Он очень сомневался, что Ацуму действительно пришел за ответами. На нем были черные джинсы, которые, должно быть, сшили сразу на нем — другого способа влезть в них просто не было; через черную же футболку — по сути, сетку — просвечивали яркие краски татуировок. 

— Ну? — спросил Сакуса.

— А?..

— Вопросы, — он вытер стол до конца, прислонился к нему бедром и скрестил руки на груди. — Я жду.

— У тебя сегодня есть еще кто-то? — спросил Ацуму.

— При чем тут это?

— Это один из вопросов.

Сакуса равнодушно уставился на него.

— Нет, он был последним.

— Отлично, — Ацуму прошел прямо к креслу, на котором сидел неделю назад. Устроился боком, свесив обе ноги с одной стороны. — Покажешь татуировку, которую я сделал?

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Подозреваю, ты просто придумываешь повод снять с меня штаны.

Ацуму откинулся назад, опираясь на руки, и усмешка стала шире.

— Да ни в жизнь.

Сакуса, сохраняя равнодушное выражение лица, спросил: 

— Ты правда считаешь, одной прозрачной футболки хватит, чтобы я на тебя набросился, Мия?

— Да не. Но помечтать-то можно?

У Сакусы внутри что-то сжалось.

— Зачем ты это делаешь?

— Что именно?

— Это. — Сакуса показал на него рукой.

Ацуму посмотрел на себя, будто только заметив, как одет.

— А, очевидно, я с тобой флиртую. Работает?

— Нет, — сказал Сакуса, хотя и не слишком уверенно. Будь это кто-то другой, уже бы вылетел отсюда. — Ты правда хотел что-то спросить?

— Хм? Да нет, конечно. Я профессионал. О татуировках я знаю все.

Он вел себя ужасно. Поверь Сакуса хоть на секунду, что Ацуму и правда такой заносчивый, каким хочет казаться, разговор был бы окончен.

Проблема была в том, что в своей студии Ацуму был другим. Довольно наглым, да, но без претензий. Он гордился своей работой, но не зазнавался. Ацуму был клубком противоречий, и Сакуса его не понимал. 

— Покажи, — попросил Сакуса.

Ацуму прищурился:

— Что?

— Твою татуировку, — сказал Сакуса. — Раз ты такой профессионал, то должен был хорошо о ней позаботиться. Покажи.

Ацуму задумался, но только на секунду. Встал, задрал футболку, продемонстрировав живот и грудь, прежде чем стянуть ее до конца и повернуться. Его плечи были широкими, сильными. На прошлой неделе у Сакусы был повод к ним прикасаться. 

Сейчас не было.

Он подошел и протянул руку, пальцами проследил контуры хвостов кицунэ, загибавшихся к лопатке. Ацуму вздрогнул сильнее, чем когда Сакуса набивал рисунок. Кожа еще слезала, но, судя по всему, заживало хорошо. Даже отлично. Сакуса удивился тому, как здорово выглядели цвета.

— Неплохо, — он прикоснулся к линиям у самого позвоночника, просто чтобы проверить, вздрогнет ли Ацуму. 

Вздрогнул.

— Неплохо? — тихо повторил Ацуму. — Охуенно, Оми. Отдай себе должное.

— Зачем, — Сакуса опустил руку, — ты уже сделал это за меня. Во всех соцсетях.

Ацуму развернулся к нему. Футболку он явно не собирался надевать.

— Просто хотел, чтобы все завидовали моей тату. Твоего авторства.

— Ты ужасен.

— Ты так не считаешь, — уверенно сказал Ацуму. Он стоял так близко, что можно было рассмотреть каждую тонкую линию, взбирающуюся по его шее. — Твоя очередь. Покажи. Так будет честно.

Сакуса не пошевелился.

— Я не снимаю штаны для кого попало.

— Ну, для меня ты их уже снимал, — сказал Ацуму. Он кинул быстрый взгляд вниз, потом снова встретился глазами с Сакусой, буквально обжигая. — Твое счастье, что я — не кто попало.

Сакуса промолчал, стараясь не подать вида, что его бросило в жар.

— Я готов помочь их снять, только скажи, — Ацуму уперся руками в стол по обе стороны от Сакусы. Наклонился, давая почувствовать свой запах: мускуса и чистой одежды.

Сакуса наблюдал. Глубоко вдохнул и ждал неподвижно.

Ацуму, помедлив, спросил:

— Оттолкнешь меня?

— А ты этого хочешь?

— Нет.

— Тогда зачем спрашиваешь?

Ацуму облизнулся.

— Наверное, жду разрешения.

— Ты его не получишь. Я не целуюсь с курильщиками.

— Ты думал о поцелуях со мной? Возмутительно, — Ацуму не переставал ухмыляться. Это раздражало бы гораздо сильнее, не будь его зубы идеальны. — Я не курил с девяти утра. Свежее мятное дыхание. Можешь проверить.

— Лучше поверю на слово.

Ацуму тихо рассмеялся. Он стоял настолько близко, что Сакуса почувствовал его дыхание на своей щеке. Пахло и правда мятой.

— Не все можно выразить словами. Позволь, я докажу.

Он наклонился ближе, глядя то в глаза Сакусе, то на его губы.

Наверное, следовало его остановить.

Но Сакуса этого не сделал.

Ацуму поцеловал — Сакуса закрыл глаза и ответил. Ацуму осторожничал, будто ждал, что Сакуса передумает и оттолкнет. Когда этого не произошло, Ацуму осмелел: его губы захватили губы Сакусы, а рука сжалась на талии. Сакуса положил ладонь на его обнаженную грудь, чувствуя, как под пальцами сокращаются мышцы. Ацуму застонал и провел языком по нижней губе Сакусы. Сакуса встретил его своим, и когда языки сплелись, внутри начал разгораться жар возбуждения.

Ацуму притерся бедрами, прижал Сакусу к столу. Скользнул рукой под футболку, и от легкого прикосновения к ребрам по телу прошла дрожь.

Тихо застонав, Ацуму отстранился; расфокусированный взгляд делал его возмутительно привлекательным.

— Черт, Оми. Даже лучше, чем я мог себе представить.

На губах Сакусы остался вкус мяты.

— Как долго ты думал об этом?

— С тех пор, как увидел тебя у своей студии, — ответил Ацуму. Руками провел по спине, потянулся за еще одним поцелуем.

Сакуса выдохнул, сперва позволяя себя целовать, потом ответил. Подцепил пальцами шлевки на джинсах Ацуму и, притянув ближе, услышал низкий стон.

— Мия.

Ацуму втянул нижнюю губу Сакусы и отпустил.

— Ммм?

— Отвали.

Руки исчезли, Ацуму отступил на шаг. Не чувствуя его тепла, Сакуса смог думать более ясно.

— Я не собираюсь трахать тебя в своей студии, — сказал Сакуса. Наверное, его лицо раскраснелось, но он старательно об этом не думал. 

Ацуму медленно моргнул.

— А, ну да. Конечно.

Сакуса обошел его и вышел из комнаты, мимо стойки — к двери. Ацуму шел за ним, немного растерянный и все еще без футболки.

— Не надо меня выгонять, — сказал Ацуму, запуская пальцы в волосы. — Все круто, можем просто пообщаться.

Сакуса, который как раз закрывал дверь на замок, кинул на него спокойный взгляд.

— Я живу наверху.

Ацуму слегка подвис, соображая. Сакуса прошел мимо него, направляясь к лестнице у дальней стены. Ацуму поспешил следом.

Сакуса, пока они поднимались, старательно делал вид, что его совсем не волнует, как Ацуму все сильнее и сильнее вторгается в его личное пространство. Сакуса жил в квартире-студии, и несмотря на то, что она была маленькой, расставлено все внутри было с толком и определенным порядком. Ацуму, полная противоположность организованности и порядка, казался водоворотом хаоса на фоне спокойной, мирной жизни Сакусы.

— Милое местечко, — сказал Ацуму, окидывая взглядом квартиру, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Сакусу. — Часто сюда приходишь?

Сакуса скривился, и Ацуму рассмеялся.

— Шучу, — сказал он, подходя ближе. Он был все еще без футболки и все еще необоснованно красив, даже в приглушенном свете ламп. Он уцепился за край футболки Сакусы, улыбнулся мягче. — Теперь ты покажешь мне тату?

Сакуса задумался, сосредоточившись на пальцах, поглаживавших косточку на его бедре.

— Я еще не решил.

— Правда? — спросил Ацуму, придвигаясь. Сакуса снова почувствовал аромат мяты, почти ощутил ее на вкус.— Как тебе помочь?

Кончиками пальцев Сакуса подлез под пояс джинсов Ацуму. Это было непросто: Сакуса все еще не понимал, как тот умудрился их натянуть. Он быстро спросил себя, действительно ли собирается это сделать? И осознал, что зашел слишком далеко, чтобы отступать. 

Сакуса положил другую руку на обнаженное плечо Ацуму и сказал, понизив голос: 

— Убеди меня.

Ацуму нетерпеливо нашел его губы, поцеловал далеко не так бережно, как в первый раз. Провел ладонью по талии, по ребрам, задирая футболку, языком толкнулся в рот, и Сакуса встретил его своим, прижимаясь крепче и просовывая руку дальше под пояс джинсов, прежде чем отстраниться. Он снял футболку, чувствуя тепло от внимательного взгляда из-под полуприкрытых век. Самыми кончиками пальцев Ацуму прикоснулся к груди, провел по двум свернувшимся змеям — одной из первых татуировок Сакусы. 

— Красивая, — сказал Ацуму, поднимая глаза и встречаясь со взглядом Сакусы. — Неплохой цвет.

Сакуса решительно толкнул его, и Ацуму послушно отступил, в конце концов наткнувшись на безупречно застеленную кровать у дальней стены.

Восстановив равновесие, он повел ладонями вниз по телу Сакусы и сам опустился на колени следом. Знойно взглянул снизу вверх, хитро улыбнулся. Виток тепла стек Сакусе в пах, а когда длинные пальцы зацепились за пояс его джинсов, стало еще жарче. 

— Убедил? — спросил Ацуму, дергая пуговицу.

— Думаю, позволю тебе взглянуть, — ответил Сакуса. — Из профессиональной вежливости. 

— Конечно. Профессиональная вежливость. — Ацуму расстегнул джинсы и потянул их вниз, губами прижавшись к животу прямо над резинкой белья. — Я покажу тебе все виды «профессиональной вежливости». 

Сакуса оперся рукой о его плечо для равновесия, пока Ацуму помогал стянуть джинсы. Кончиками пальцев погладил татуировку, которую сделал неделю назад. С этого ракурса выглядело хорошо. Ацуму в принципе выглядел хорошо, пока сидел на пятках, изучая бедро Сакусы.

— Черт, — сказал он, прижал ладонь к рисунку и, помедлив, нехотя убрал. — Отлично получилось.

— В противном случае тебя бы тут не было.

Ацуму проследил пальцами черные линии, а потом посмотрел на Сакусу. 

— Все понятно. Я тебе нравлюсь только из-за татуировок. Это больно, Оми.

— Раз больно, можешь уйти.

— Не настолько. — Ацуму приподнялся, положил руки Сакусе под колени, повел по бедрам вверх. — Я переживу. — Он потерся щекой об его боксеры и самодовольно улыбнулся. — Ты и сам, кажется, не хочешь, чтобы я уходил.

Сакуса должен был найти холодный и саркастичный ответ. Но Ацуму прикоснулся губами к члену, и хотя ткань приглушила ощущения, Сакуса рвано выдохнул.

Ацуму потянул за резинку боксеров, и они упали к щиколоткам. Сакуса едва успел сбросить их с одной ноги, а Ацуму уже облизывал головку его члена, смотрел снизу вверх потемневшим взглядом. Его руки лежали на бедрах Сакусы, одна — ровно поверх татуировки, которую он сам и сделал. 

— Да, — сказал Ацуму так близко, что Сакуса почувствовал его дыхание. — Ты абсолютно точно не хочешь, чтобы я уходил.

Сакуса не ответил. Не смог, потому что Ацуму взял его член в рот, лаская языком и заглатывая глубже. Попытки сказать что-то связное были обречены на провал.

Он глубоко и резко выдохнул, когда Ацуму подался назад, втянув щеки, и снова насадился на член. Сакуса зарылся рукой в его волосы, слегка прихватил. 

— А ты не так раздражаешь, когда молчишь, — сказал он, стараясь не показать, как тяжело дышит.

Конечно, это заставило Ацуму заговорить.

— Уверен, что в этом дело? А не в том, что я тебе отсасываю?

— Возможно, все вместе.

Ацуму ухмыльнулся и снова жадно взял в рот.

Сакусе пришлось оторвать его от себя, когда по нервам словно прошелся ток, а в паху запульсировало. Он дернул Ацуму за волосы, и тот сел на пятки, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони и все еще ухмыляясь.

— Тебе понравилось, Оми? Выглядишь так, будто понравилось.

— Вставай.

Ацуму плавно поднялся, потер пах и недовольно скривился.

— Сможешь снять? — спросил Сакуса. — Или мне придется их разрезать?

Ацуму тихо рассмеялся. 

— Смогу, не переживай, — голос прозвучал уверенно, но пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы стянуть джинсы хотя бы до бедер. 

Пока он пытался вырваться из плена, Сакуса взял сложенное у изножья кровати покрывало. Одно движение — и оно легло поверх одеяла. После секса Сакуса предпочитал не париться с уборкой. Он рылся в тумбочке, повернувшись спиной к Ацуму, когда тот подошел, обнял руками за талию, губами скользнул от плеча до изгиба шеи. 

— Эта мне тоже нравится, — он обвел пальцами татуировку на бицепсе. 

—Ты бы так сказал в любом случае.

— Нет. — Ацуму потянул его за руку, разворачивая к себе. — Я бы сказал: «Ого, никогда больше не давайся другим тату-мастерам, я сделаю гораздо лучше».

— И ошибся бы, — ответил Сакуса, — потому что это моя работа.

Ацуму заморгал, снова посмотрел на татуировку.

— Ох черт. Ты и правда хорош.

Сакуса взял его за подбородок и поцеловал. Ацуму ответил охотно и жадно, прижимаясь стояком к члену Сакусы; провел ладонью по руке, погладил по запястью, забрал смазку. Сакуса слегка оттолкнул его, и Ацуму послушно упал на кровать. Устроившись удобнее, потянул белье с бедер. 

— Нравится? — спросил он, отбросив трусы куда-то в сторону, и расслабился, совершенно не стесняясь наготы.

— Да, — ответил Сакуса и добавил, когда Ацуму удивленно моргнул: — У тебя очень хорошая татуировка.

Ацуму фыркнул и открыл смазку.

— Иди сюда и поцелуй меня, придурок.

Сакуса забрался на кровать, вытянулся рядом, не сопротивляясь поцелую. Ацуму уперся коленом в бедро Сакусы, притерся всем телом, подстраиваясь. Сакуса понял, когда тот начал себя растягивать: напряженный, но сладкий выдох растаял на языке, как сахар. По мышцам Ацуму прошла короткая дрожь, и Сакуса просунул между ними руку, провел костяшками пальцев по члену. Ацуму тихо застонал, притираясь. Сакуса остановился. 

— Мия...

— Ммм?

— У тебя член проколот?

Ацуму открыл глаза, сверкнув взглядом из-под ресниц.

— Возможно.

Сакуса провел большим пальцем по металлической штанге под головкой.

— Что с тобой не так?

— Больно всего секунду, — сказал Ацуму. Он что-то сделал пальцами, вздрогнул так сильно, что матрас просел. 

— Нравится? — спросил он, снова расслабившись. 

Сакуса, наблюдая за раскрасневшимся лицом Ацуму, играл с пирсингом, тянул, пока член не дернулся в руке.

— Нет. Это странно.

Ацуму кинул на него быстрый взгляд и поцеловал, осторожно поймал зубами один из шариков в губе.

— Лжец.

Сакуса обнял его за шею, притянул и поцеловал, проникая языком в рот, двигая бедрами так, чтобы члены терлись друг о друга. Ацуму низко застонал, подаваясь навстречу, вцепился в плечи и перекатился: Сакуса оказался сверху, их ноги переплелись. Ацуму незаметно — на самом деле нет — вытер руку о покрывало.

Сакуса встал на колени, взял отложенный презерватив и раскатал его по члену, прекрасно понимая, что за ним пристально наблюдают.

— Если нужна еще смазка, добавь. Я к ней не притронусь.

— Если хочешь, чтобы я потрогал твой член, просто попроси, — сказал Ацуму, дотягиваясь до отброшенной бутылочки.

— Мне не нравится, как она ощущается, — объяснил Сакуса, а Ацуму выдавил смазку на ладонь и обхватил его член, заставив тяжело вздохнуть. — Все дело в текстуре.

Ацуму хмыкнул, медленно скользя кулаком вверх и вниз.

— А если захочу, чтобы ты меня подготовил, Оми? Откажешься?

Сакуса закрыл глаза, когда Ацуму надавил большим пальцем на головку.

— В студии есть перчатки.

Ацуму посмотрел на Сакусу, не переставая двигать рукой.

— Странно, но звучит даже горячо.

Сакуса оттолкнул его руку. 

— Странный тут только ты. 

— Возможно, — сказал Ацуму. Он развел колени, положив щиколотки на икры Сакусы. — Попробуем в следующий раз. 

Сакуса провел рукой по внутренней стороне его бедра. 

— Кто сказал, что будет следующий раз? 

— Я оптимист. 

— Как странно ты говоришь «идиот».

— Да, да, ты планируешь меня сегодня трахать? 

— Не так. — Сакуса отстранился. — Будет слишком сильно давить на татуировку. 

Ацуму моргнул, самодовольство исчезло с его лица.

— Что?

— Ты лежишь на татуировке.

— Почти неделя прошла, все хорошо.

— Я не собираюсь рисковать своей работой только потому, что ты говоришь, что все хорошо, — сказал Сакуса. — Лицом вниз, Мия.

Ацуму открыл рот. Выглядел он так, будто разрывался между негодованием и, судя по тому, как подергивался член, возбуждением. 

— Ладно, — надулся Ацуму, хотя по румянцу на его щеках было понятно, что не так уж он расстроен, как притворяется. Он перевернулся на живот и посмотрел на Сакусу через плечо. Медленно поднялся на колени. — Так лучше, Оми?

Сакуса прикусил язык, чтобы промолчать. Положил руки на талию, придвинулся, уперся головкой, заставив их обоих вздрогнуть. Придерживая член за основание, медленно толкнулся в Ацуму. Внутри было тесно, горячо, и Сакуса сжал зубы, слегка продвигаясь вперед. 

Ацуму опустил голову, застонал, выгибая спину и подаваясь навстречу.

— Все отлично, не торопись. Не то чтобы я тут умирал, ничего такого. 

— Я стараюсь быть осторожным, придурок, — сказал Сакуса.

— Ну так перестань. 

— Ладно. — Сакуса, хотя успел войти только наполовину, схватил Ацуму за талию и сразу вбился до упора, погружаясь в жаркую тесноту. Ацуму сжался вокруг него. 

— Блядь, — он застонал пронзительно громко. — Боже, Оми… Хорошо, так хорошо. 

— Я же еще ничего не сделал, — напряженно сказал Сакуса. Он наклонился, одной рукой уперся в матрас у плеча Ацуму, другой придерживая того за бедро. 

Ацуму глубоко вздохнул в ответ на эти движения и требовательно подался назад.

— Так, блядь, сделай уже что-нибудь. 

— Ты можешь заткнуться хоть на секунду? — спросил Сакуса, впиваясь ногтями ему в бок. 

— Вряд ли. Думаю, скоро я буду слишком занят, выкрикивая твое имя, Оми… Блядь!

Сакуса качнулся назад и снова вбился так, что перехватило дыхание. Ацуму застонал, нетерпеливо подаваясь бедрами. Сакуса убрал руку с его талии и уперся в постель, вцепившись в покрывало. Он чуть подвинулся, задев Ацуму коленом, и задвигался всерьез. Шлепки кожи о кожу мешались со стонами, пока от одного резкого, сильного движения голос Ацуму не сорвался. Сакуса перенес вес, уперся рукой Ацуму в спину, прямо в татуировку. Надавил, и тот послушно опустился, лег грудью на постель, красиво прогнувшись. 

Ацуму был привлекателен в самом худшем смысле, настолько, что не получалось сосредоточиться. Мысли туманились, Сакуса чувствовал только жар глубоко внутри и пульсацию собственного члена. 

— Оми, — позвал Ацуму. Его голос был едва ли громче вздоха. — Ты зачем остановился? 

Сакуса провел ладонью по его ребрам, животу, обхватил член. Когда убрал руку, его пальцы были влажными.

Ацуму застонал и приподнялся, отпихивая Сакусу.

— Так я не могу тебя целовать, — проговорил он. — Ложись, я буду сверху. 

— Кто сказал, что я хочу целоваться?

— Конечно, хочешь, — сказал Ацуму уверенно. Наверное, голос Сакусы прозвучал слишком хрипло и слабо. — Давай, двигайся. 

Стоило выйти из него, и сразу захотелось толкнуться обратно. Вместо этого Сакуса лег на спину, тут же придержал оседлавшего его Ацуму за бедра. Тот опустился на локти, нависнув над Сакусой. Влажные от пота волосы прилипли ко лбу, растрепавшись там, где он вжимался лицом в подушки. 

— Ну так как насчет поцелуя? — спросил Ацуму, подаваясь бедрами назад, медленно насаживаясь на член до упора. Сакуса шумно выдохнул и вскинул голову, чтобы поймать губы. 

Получилось неаккуратно, мокро, но Сакусе было все равно: слишком хорошо ощущался раскачивающийся на нем Ацуму. Тот втянул нижнюю губу Сакусы и нежно сжал ее зубами, стараясь не задеть пирсинг. Сакуса вскинул бедра, ртом поймал стон Ацуму. 

— Черт, Оми. — тот задвигался быстрее, каждый раз резко выдыхая. — Так, блядь, хорошо. Блядь.

Сакуса обязательно отметил бы его бедный словарный запас, если бы смог вздохнуть. Он сильнее сжал бедра Ацуму, уперся пятками в кровать и толкнулся вверх. Ацуму сдавленно охнул и застонал — с каждым толчком все громче. 

— Киёми... — имя прозвучало абсолютно непристойно. 

Когда Ацуму сжался сильнее, Сакусу прошило дрожью. 

— Не кончай на меня, — выдавил он сквозь зубы. — Это мерзко. 

— Продолжай в том же духе, и у меня не останется выбора. 

Сакуса приподнялся и, не давая Ацуму возразить, перевернул их обоих. Ацуму упал на спину, распластавшись по кровати, и успел только растерянно моргнуть, прежде чем Сакуса снова накинулся на него. 

Он раздвинул его колени шире, резко и грубо входя до упора, заставив сдавленно охнуть. Ацуму призывно приоткрыл губы, и Сакуса проник языком внутрь, вылизывал его рот, пробуя на вкус. Мята больше не чувствовалась, но было уже все равно. 

Сакуса двигался быстро, отчаянно, губами собирая громкие стоны Ацуму. 

— Оми… Блядь, я уже почти, я так… — он вцепился в плечи Сакусы, ноги закинул на поясницу, заставляя толкаться глубже. — Блядь, Киёми, просто… Боже, возьми меня, пожалуйста… 

Сакуса глухо застонал, просунул руку между ними, обхватил член, передернул. Ацуму задрожал, нетерпеливо толкаясь в ладонь. Сакуса поцеловал его, а потом встал на колени, быстро надрачивая, надавливая большим пальцем на головку, задевая пирсинг. Снова вошел до упора, резко двинув бедрами. Ацуму, натянутый, как струна, выгнулся, запульсировал в руке и кончил. Сакусу даже не беспокоило, что сперма стекала прямо по его пальцам — настолько приятно было чувствовать, как Ацуму сжимался на его члене. 

Сакуса толкнулся еще несколько раз, не в силах остановиться, будто теснота внутри Ацуму не отпускала. Он кончил следом, низко застонав, вздрагивая всем телом и беспорядочно, отчаянно двигая бедрами. Потом опустил голову, стараясь отдышаться, руками оперся о постель по обе стороны от Ацуму. Он выходил медленно, но тот все равно жалобно всхлипнул.

Сакуса взглянул на безвольно лежавшего под ним Ацуму. На его животе блестела сперма, глаза слипались, губы были приоткрыты. Он выглядел затраханным, но улыбнулся, заметив взгляд, и Сакусе снова захотелось его поцеловать. 

Он вытер руку о покрывало — все равно его было не спасти, — снял презерватив, завязал его и, приподнявшись, выкинул в урну. Нужно было привести себя в порядок, но вместо этого он снова устроился рядом с Ацуму. Сперва можно было перевести дух.

— Помнишь, я говорил про следующий раз? — спросил Ацуму, поворачивая голову. — Я действительно офигеть как надеюсь, что он будет. 

— Дай мне двадцать минут, — пробормотал Сакуса.

Ацуму приподнялся.

— Правда? 

— Нет. 

Ацуму фыркнул и лег обратно, теперь ближе. Положил руку Сакусе на грудь, но сам не прижался. Сакуса не знал, специально ли Ацуму не касался его испачканным животом, но оценил в любом случае.

— Было хорошо, Оми, — сказал Ацуму. — Правда хорошо. — Он скользнул рукой по татуировке на бедре Сакусы. — Знаешь как это заводит, любоваться своей работой на тебе, пока ты меня трахаешь?

Сакуса хмыкнул. 

— Если это твой кинк, понятно, почему ты флиртуешь с клиентами. 

— Говорил же, — начал Ацуму, — с клиентами я не флиртую. Только с тобой. И, похоже, получилось, да?

Сакуса не ответил, коснулся челюсти Ацуму и наклонился поцеловать его. Медленнее, чем раньше, спокойнее. А когда отстранился, Ацуму потянулся следом и усмехнулся, потому что Сакуса поддался.

— Я могу к этому привыкнуть, — протянул он, как обычно, совершенно не смущаясь.

Сакуса сел, спустил ноги с кровати. Он готов был встать, но его остановило легкое прикосновение к позвоночнику. 

— У тебя чистая спина, — сказал Ацуму. — На твое счастье, я знаю одного парня. 

Сакуса взглянул через плечо.

— Этот парень тоже собирается уломать меня на секс?

— Ну конечно, — фыркнул Ацуму. — Ты сам меня сюда привел, не устояв перед моим обаянием. 

— Перед футболкой. 

— Так и знал. 

Сакуса тряхнул головой и встал, едва заметно улыбаясь.

— Мне нужно привести себя в порядок. Как и тебе. Ты отвратителен. 

— Ого, а ты прям умеешь делать комплименты, аж бабочки в животе запорхали. — Ацуму перекатился на живот и приподнялся на локтях, наблюдая за Сакусой. — А после ты позволишь мне остаться? — спросил он.

— Возможно, — ответил Сакуса максимально равнодушно. Дойдя до двери ванной, обернулся, окинув Ацуму быстрым взглядом. 

Ацуму усмехался. Обнаженный и взъерошенный, он смотрелся в постели Сакусы как дома. 

— Я услышал «да».

Сакуса не спорил, потому что Ацуму был прав.


End file.
